Ai no Yoru
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: Secuela de "sueño de un dia de san Valentin" AU. SHISHI. YAOI. proximamente LEMON. (y muy explisito, les advierto de una buena vez, no digan que no adverti ¬¬)DEDICADO A MI PRIMO KORY POR SU CUMPLE


Truly, Madly, Deeply.  
  
Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, de eso me he dado cuenta.  
  
Pero no se aplica a una cosa o un objeto, más bien a una persona; y en este caso un sentimiento. Lo digo por que ahora mi vida es totalmente diferente a como era antes, y muy diferente a lo que seria, si no fuera por él, ahora estaría exiliado de todo el mundo.  
  
Debo admitir que no me gusta del todo ser muy sociable, ni confiar en las personas. Cuando uno es una persona es apenas un niños puede confiar ciegamente en todo el mundo, pero eso cambia cuando crece. La campana anuncia el final de la clase; pero es mas bien el celular del maestro lo que suena, la clase termina en cuanto el lo contesta finalmente la hora de comer llega.   
  
Me siento en la mesa de siempre, estoy solo al igual que ayer, y que el martes desde que empezó a ausentarse, frente a mi, a dos mesas de distancia, veo sus amigos, veo a la chica pelirroja que va en mi clase de química, al que va en mi clase de dibujo, y a un joven de cabellos castaño que no hace mucho llego, y que a pesar de no conocerlo lo detesto. Entrando a la cafetería esta Fulula, una chica insoportable, y de muy mala reputación, parece que ya se repuso de lo que sea que le haya pasado. Ni que me importara, pero fue extraño, que nadie le hablara durante dos días. Mientras como, varios recuerdos que creí olvidados.  
  
****flash back****  
  
Cuando esta pequeño, siempre me sentaba solo, a nadie le caía bien, pero eso cambio cuando un chico se sentó en la mesa donde yo estaba, primero me quede mirándolo, pero luego volví a lo mío. Cuando el chico termino de comer, yo apenas llevaba la mitad de mi comida, pero el no se fue de ahí, siguió ahí jugando con algo que tiene en sus manos. Unos chicos llegan a fastidiarlo, y le quitan la gorra que sale volando hacia mi comida, al ver que me detengo los chicos se van corriendo y él solo los ve irse y luego voltea a verme y me sorprendo de verle los ojos. Brillantes y expresivos de un color difícil de describir. El solo me sonrió, me pareció que dijo algo no puse mucha atención, hasta que vi que su mano toma la gorra y se la vuelve a poner, antes de que pueda decir algo el me gana.  
  
"me llamo Satoshi, mucho gusto" me dice y yo involuntariamente me sonrojo. El solo se rie. No se de que.   
  
"eres muy gracioso"  
  
"a que te refieres!!!" le digo algo molesto  
  
"pusiste una cara muy chistosa!!" y se pone a reír.   
  
"y tu?"  
  
"yo que?"  
  
"como te llamas?"  
  
"Shigeru" el solo se que queda viendo, cuando sonó la campana.  
  
"nos vemos luego Shigeru!" dijo mientras se despedía, yo no dije nada y me fui a mi salón.  
  
****flash back****  
  
El estar solo es una cosa, el sentirse solo es otra. Las clases continúan como siempre, al final se dirijo a mi casa, por el mismo camino de siempre. Antes de llegar a mi casa, paso por otra, está tiene un gran jardín, es de dos pisos, muy bien cuidada y muy bonita. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo entrar, pero otra parte me dice que no lo haga. Sigo mi camino, mientras que más recuerdos llegan a mi mente.  
  
****flash back****  
  
De niño siempre pasaba por esa casa. Había estado vacía desde que recordaba, se rumoraba que estaba habitado por fantasmas, brujas y vampiros, claro que era difícil de creer, pero todos los niños se alejaban o trataban de mantenerse lejos de allí. Siempre que pasaba por ahí, me detenía a verla, por que las flores son muy hermosas, que no se dan aquí en Masara, siempre he tratado de tomar una, pero están muy lejos de la entrada.   
  
"me pregunto si algunas ves podré tomar una de esas flores" me dije a mi mismo, pero no pensé que alguien me hubiera escuchado hasta que escuche la respuesta.  
  
"yo digo que sí, siempre y cuando preguntes" esa voz es la misma de la mañana. Solo me volteo a verlo, y definitivamente sí era la misma persona.  
  
"las personas que viven ahí viajan mucho por lo que casi nunca están. Pero vale la pena si pueden traer algún recuerdo como esas flores" antes de que pudiera responderle los mismos bravucones llegan y le quitan la gorra, el chico tiene cabello negro, se veía que fuera suave, pero era igual de brillante que sus ojos. En uno de los tironees la gorra va a dar al jardín de la casa, en medio del camino, donde daba mas miedo. Uno de los chicos toma a la victima impidiendo que saliera corriendo, el mayor de ellos como pudo forzó el candado y lo quito, abriendo la reja, los demás ayudaron al que sujetaba a Satoshi para entre todos arrojarlo a la casa.  
  
"eso te enseñara quien manda en este lugar"  
  
"jamás encontraran tu cuerpo"  
  
"buena suerte nuevo" dijeron mientras se iban corriendo entre risas. Me quede ahí para ver que hacia, y si podía lo ayudaría, pero el solo se paro, fue a donde estaba su gorra, se la coloco de nuevo, y regreso hacia la entrada. Nada había pasado, no había fantasmas, brujas, ni vampiros, ni nada.   
  
"oye!!" me llamo cuando estaba junto a mi "no hay nada en la casa, puedes pasar con confianza" me sorprendieron sus palabras. Me estaba invitando a pasar a ese lugar donde tanto quería estar. Satoshi tomo el candado, lo examino y vio que estaba en buen estado. Estaba pensando si entrar o no cuando unos pasos llamaron toda la atención. Una mujer joven de cabello café, muy elegante venia caminando a paso rápido, cuando llego a la entrada paso algo difícil de creer.  
  
"Satoshi!! Aquí estas! Por fin te encuentro!" dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.  
  
"mamá!!" fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
"te dije que me esperaras, que yo pasaría por ti a la escuela" le reclamo entre lagrimas "me preocupaste mucho cuando no te encontré en allá"  
  
"pero la junta con esos señores de tu trabajo era muy importante, quería ayudarte" ahora era Satoshi quien estaba por llorar.  
  
"Satoshi, tu me importas mas que cualquier junta o trabajo que tenga" dijo con una sonrisa. Era un momento emotivo, solo que yo estaba ahí. Así que me retire sin decir nada, Satoshi noto esto y solo me grito.  
  
"Shigeru espera!!!" me detuve y lo veo preguntándole algo a su mamá entra al jardín y cuando lo vuelvo a ver sale un pequeño racimo de flores, del árbol que había estado viendo.  
  
Me que quede viendo, el pareció adivinar mi pregunta por que me dijo.  
  
"mi mamá dije que puedes quedártelas, y que las cuides mucho por que es de sus flores favoritas" la tome y murmure un leve "gracias" "nos veremos mañana en la cafetería verdad?"  
  
….sí  
  
Fue mi respuesta a su pregunta antes de que regresara con su mamá y entraran a la casa, la que tanto quería y gustaba de ver. Y de ahí me fui a mi casa.  
  
****flash back****  
  
Nanami trata de decirme algo, pero la ignoro. Solo quiero irme a mi cuarto. Cuando paso por la cocina para buscar algo de comer, me doy cuenta de que tenemos invitados, el abuelo me dice que salude, y cuando volteo a verlos y a saludar, veo al joven de cabellos castaño que tanto detesto.   
  
Trato de aparentar indiferencia, y salir de allí, pero Nanami me bloquea la puerta, su mirada no es de las que siempre trae, parece que esta molesta conmigo, pero yo no le he hecho nada, solo me dice.  
  
"Shigeru ya conociste a los parientes de Satoshi?" la mirada que puso Nanami es que sabe lo que paso entre él y yo, y también me confirma algo.  
  
He cometido un grave error.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Aquí traigo este fic, que es la secuela de sueño de una noche de san Valentín. Cronológicamente se sitúa un año después de lo anterior. Esto todavía no termina aquí. Además no me gustan los finales tristes ni angustiantes. Esta secuela tendrá lemon (será el primero que haga así que tengan compasión).  
  
ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI PRIMO KORY POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS. FELICIDADES KORY!!! ESPERO TE GUSTE COMO QUEDEN LOS SIGTES. CAPITULOS.  
  
SEE YOU °+° 


End file.
